Hot n Cold
"Hot n Cold" by Katy Perry is featured on Just Dance, Just Dance: Greatest Hits, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer Original The dancer is a woman, who wears a short white wedding gown with white high heels, has red hair and a white bridal veil and appears to have two red bands on her legs. She also wears red long gloves with a wedding ring on the middle finger and red ribbons. Since wedding gowns are white, the dancer's usual white skin tone had to be changed to a more yellowish color to be able to see the dancer. Remake In the remake, her skin tone has been changed to white and her hair is now in a shade of hot pink. Her gloves are also in hot pink, and her wedding gown is now tinted pink, with the floral bits of her dress also becoming pink. HotNCold_coach_1@x.png|Original Hotncold coach 1 big.png|Remake hotncold_coach_1@2x.png|''Just Dance Now'' (Beta) Background The background has a very pink color with shades of red in it and white lines. In Just Dance, the background is glittering. Just Dance: Greatest Hits The background is slightly different, with a more glowy touch. The dancer appears slightly less yellow, and her dress is slightly different. In Xbox Version, there are big floating diamonds on the background. Just Dance Unlimited The background is almost the same as the'' Just Dance'' background but it is tinted dark blue near the bottom. Gold Moves The Greatest Hits ''version of the routine has 6 '''Gold Moves', all of which are the same: All: Point your right arm and the screen and left arm down. Hot N Cold GM.png|All Gold Moves HNC GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Hot n Cold ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Beauty And A Beat * Birthday (Best of Katy) * Call Me Maybe * Crucified * I Will Survive * Moves Like Jagger * Oh No! * Wild * ''So What'' * ''Where Have You Been'' Captions Hot n Cold ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Bridal Boogie * Bridal Bouquet * Bridal Rage * Hen Night * Let Me Pass * Pretty Bride * Rip It Off * Tear It Up * You Trivia *In [[Just Dance (video game)|''Just Dance]], the song is known as Hot N Cold (Chick Version), because the word b**ch is replaced by chick. In Greatest Hits, the song is named Hot N Cold (Rock Version). However, in the preview video, it was named as Hot N Cold, even though it has chick instead of b**ch. It continues to be called (Chick Version in Just Dance Unlimited. *This is the first Katy Perry song in the series. * This was one of the first songs revealed by Ubisoft for ''Just Dance''. * This is the first dancer in the Just Dance series to have a non-white skin tone. She's probably an orange yellow color because her dress is white. ** The same happens in [[Who Let the Dogs Out?|''Who Let the Dogs Out?]] and ''Bad Romance. However, the dancers' skin stay white in the latter. * This song is the first one to have the words altered, instead of having it censored. It is followed by Baby Don't Stop Now, Funhouse, We Can't Stop and I Love It. Also this is the first song to replace the word 'B**ch' with 'Chick', the second song is I Love It. * In Just Dance 2014, there is an avatar of the coach, which can be unlocked by having saved data from the previous games. *The coach's outfit is similar to Katy Perry's outfit in the music video for the song. *In the Just Dance 2014 mashups, the pictograms for this dancer are grey instead of neon red. * In Just Dance: Greatest Hits, her skin is lighter. * Because this song has Tear It Up as a caption, So What’s Tear It Up '''was changed to '''Angry Girl. * This song has all of its moves in Puppet/Party Master Modes except the moves after the bridge. * The song has a total of 4 different pictogram colors throughout Just Dance, Just Dance: Greatest Hits, Mashups and'' Just Dance Now. * The ''Just Dance Now version was originally was going to have red hair and red gloves, and the dress was more pointed to a shade of pink/red; it was changed after some time. * In the Just Dance Now files, there is a pictogram that is similar to the Gold Move pictogram, meaning that the Gold move was supposed to appear 3 times instead of 6. *''Animal Crossing: New Leaf features a dress called Hot N Cold Dress, which is inspired from this song. *The dance appears in ''Video Killed the Radio Star. *The dancer faces out slowly at the end of the song changing into different hues of pink in Just Dance Unlimited. Gallery Tex1_256x256_0023e1cb6d65a81a_14.png|Hot N Cold Hotncoldsqa.png|''Hot n Cold'' (Just Dance: Greatest Hits) Hotncold thumb@2x.jpg|''Hot n Cold'' (Beta version for'' Just Dance Now) Hotncold cover JDNOW.jpg|''Hot n Cold (Just Dance Now) Hotncoldavatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar jd2015hotncold.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Hot N Cold.png|Coach hotncoldkatyperry.png|Comparison between the coach and Katy Perry in the music video HotNColdMenu.png|''Hot N Cold'' on Just Dance Pictos-sprite HotNCold.png|Pictograms hotncold jd14 mashup.PNG|The dancer in the Just Dance 2014 Mash Up Background Pictos Hot N Cold.png|All pictogram colors (Just Dance-''Just Dance: Greatest Hits''-Mashups-''Just Dance Now) HNI 0043.JPG|The 'Hot N Cold Dress' from Animal Crossing. Hotnback.png|Background Hotncold cover@2x.jpg hotncold_cover@2x (updated).jpg|''Just Dance Now Cover Videos File:Katy Perry - Hot N Cold File:Just_Dance_1_Hot_n_Cold,_Katy_Perry File:Hot%27n%27Cold_-_Katy_Perry_Just_Dance_Greatest_Hits File:Just Dance Unlimited katy perry hot n cold es:Hot N Cold ru:Hot N Cold zh:忽冷忽热 Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs in Just Dance (video game) Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Clean versions Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Pop Songs Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Downgrade Category:Calm Songs Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:00's Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited